valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Koharu Tsukikage
Koharu Tsukikage '(月影小春 ''Tsukikage Koharu) is the head of the fifth graduating class, Koharu thinks clearly and decisively. Her strong convictions have tempered a flawless fighting style. Wise beyond her years, her experienced eyes is like looking into a mirror that sees straight through you and knows all. She uses a rapier-like sword (resembling a Chinese sword Jian/Dao) in battle. Appearance Koharu is a girl of average height with long purplish blue hair and eyes of the same color. She is technically the most modest wearing of the Bhikkuni class. Personality Background Fighting Style Koharu's fighting style was possibly a fusion of Wushu and Hapkido, but she also shares the traits similar from Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors franchise. Powers and Abilities * '''Swordsmanship - Different to Rinka Kagurazaka, Koharu's slashes has a glittering flow-motion. * Skilled Fighter - Koharu was presumably using her physical attacks as well. * Enhanced Precision - To be added * Acrobatics - Koharu gains this ability during combat by using her gymnastic flips. * Leadership - To be added * Ice Manipulation - To be added * Light Manipulation - To be added * Flight - In the game, Koharu has a twin pair of angelic wings appears on her back while attacking the opponents. Strangely, she can presumably use her wings to fly or not. Drive Breaks * Philein - A slashing barrage of sword slashes (similar to Rinka Kagurazaka's Killing Barrage). * Sophia Divinity - A triple crescent moon-shaped sword-beam attack. Similar to Rinka's Shining Cross. * Philosophia - Koharu's main finisher. Very similar to Rinka's Drive Break, Face Unity, but in blue-colored vortex. Weaknesses * Green Peas - Koharu has an allergic reaction from this vegetative type. Trivia * The name Koharu means "small" (小) or "heart, mind, soul" (心) (ko) and "spring" (春) (haru). ** The compound word means "late summer" (小春). * Koharu's surname Tsukikage 'means "moon" (月) ('tsuki) and "light" (影) (kage). * Koharu's birthday is on Christmas day. * Koharu has a nickname called "Shadow Moon" that was given by Manpukumaru Chang. But Manpukumaru was the only one who calls her by that nickname, nobody else does. This nickname is reference to Nobuhiko Akizuki from Kamen Rider Black. * As a Head Student, Koharu is an outstanding student, combatant and strategist. She's not only good at combat skills, but also academic abilities. * During Koharu's Final Drive with her partner, her sword has a design of the Magatama (Japanese crescent-shaped bead). Especially, Koharu also used that as her 'motif' as well. * Koharu's motifs are Fencer and Moon. This was reference to Kamen Rider series, it is referred to the following Kamen Riders with Fencer/Moon motif: *# Ryoma Sengoku (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Arms) *# Miho Kirishima (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Femme) *# Taiga Nobori (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Saga) *# Ren Akiyama (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Knight) *# Nobuhiko Akizuki/Tsukikage (A.K.A, Century King Shadow Moon) *# Takatora Kureshima (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin) * Despite her origins unknown, she was presumably a post-graduate ballet student a few years ago before she got infected by a VR-Virus and transferred to Bhikkhuni at the age of 17 before the events of Kagurazaka Sisters' arrival. * During the events of the Order Route, Koharu Tsukikage is called as Kirin Order (or simply Kirin by herself), a separate type of the fifth Pillar God Kirin. Gallery *Koharu Tsukikage/Gallery Quotes *Koharu Tsukikage/Quotes Relationship *Koharu Tsukikage/Relationship External links * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator Category:Exter